l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Fusami
Fusami, also known as "the Duelist", was a ronin duelist who served Kaneka as one of the Shogun's Advisors. Ronin Fusami's father was a gifted student of iaijutsu with a keen political mind. Her father was forced to commit seppuku along with his family, Vacant Throne, p. 46 because he was exposed as a Kolat agent. Gencon - The Gift of the Shogun Fusami was the only survivor, and the only living who knew the unique style developed by her father, which had been forbidden. Duelist Among the finest duelists alive, Fusami left her clan at a young age (which clan she left was a mystery) on a warrior pilgrimage and travelled the Empire, mastering the duelist technique that her father developed. She would not speak the name of her dueling style, because her father's name was wiped from all historical records, and the style was named after himself. Meeting Kaneka Fusami encountered Kaneka in Kaeru Toshi in 1153. Kaneka stumbled drunk out of a sake house and bumped into Fusami. Outraged at her attitude he challenged her to a duel. The following morning the two met to duel. Fusami beat a hungover Kaneka, shattering his blade and wounding him. Fusami helped Kaneka back to the city and the two became close friends. A Forgotten Saga, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Joining the Dragon In 1168, Fusami joined the Dragon Clan at the behest of the Shogun Kaneka. She was met at Shiro Kitsuki by Kitsuki Iweko, the Kitsuki Daimyo. Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Yojimbo Fusami was then appointed as yojimbo to Togashi Ieshige, who had been sent as the Dragon representative to the Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo. They went to the Four Temples to see the Head of the Brotherhood who said that the Four Temples sect would support Satsu in the Race for the Throne. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Daughter Fusami had a daughter, Fusako. Fusako (Promotional flavor) Sensei Nightingale style Fusami became sensei of a dojo at Shiro Kitsuki. She was successfull with her students that only the finest warriors were sent there to train, Kitsuki Tsuboko (Glory of the Empire flavor) as Mirumoto Kalen, the Topaz Champion of 1172. Mirumoto Kalen (Empire at War flavor) She developed which was called the Fusami Technique, and it was feared even for the most skilled Kenshinzen. Mirumoto Inokuchi (Before the Dawn flavor) Age of Conquest In 1198 Fusami was still a sensei of the dojo, and Mirumoto Gobashi one of her best students. She pondered with an aged Ieshige the offer her lord Mirumoto Shikei had sent, a post as one of his advisors. State of the Clans, Part 4, by Robert Denton External Links * Fusami (The Truest Test) Category:Ronin Category:Dragon Clan Members